La Petite Sirène - Enfin Pas Vraiment
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: "C'était un elfe. Et il a volé la voix de Dean. Comme dans la Petite Sirène." Enfin, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. - Destiel


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Cela faisait longtemps."

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, 8e round de l'année. C'est la dernière de ce round, mais (-murmure-), nouveau marathon pas ce week-end-ci mais celui d'après. ;)

(et il se peut que j'aie des drabbles à poster, mais vous n'avez rien lu)

**Note 2: **J'ai écrit une case!fic. :D :D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>La Petite Sirène - Enfin Pas Vraiment<strong>

Les sortilèges, dans le travail des Winchester, c'était leur lot : un coup c'était Sam qui était touché, un coup Dean. Castiel, lui, était quasiment tout le temps immunisé, et c'était l'unique raison pour laquelle Dean pouvait lui envier sa condition d'ange.

Parce que, bien sûr, aujourd'hui? C'était Dean qui était atteint.

Dean rentra dans le bunker en claquant la porte derrière Sam et lui, balançant ses clefs sur la table en faisant le plus de bruit possible, ses pieds lourds sur le sol. Ses sourcils étaient tellement froncés que son visage semblait s'être figé ainsi, ses lèvres serrées.

Castiel sortit de la cuisine. Il était allé chercher des renseignements de son côté et avait fini avant eux.

- Comment cela s'est-il pas-?

L'ange s'interrompit en apercevant Dean, ses yeux rivés sur sa gorge. Dean se renfrogna davantage.

Derrière lui, Sam pouffa :

- C'était un elfe. Et il a _volé la voix de Dean_. Comme dans la Petite Sirène.

Dean jeta un regard noir à Sam, que celui-ci ignora en ricanant, ses yeux brillants.

Cas observa Dean avec un peu plus d'attention, confus.

- ...Oh. Alors, Dean est une sirène?

Sam éclata de rire.

Dean fit un doigt d'honneur à son frère, et monta dans sa chambre.

xxx

xxx

Dean redescendit un peu plus tard, le temps de changer de vêtements.

En plus de tout le reste, il n'allait pas laisser son frère l'accuser de bouderie.

Il trouva Sam et Cas assis à la table du salon, des livres ouverts devant eux.

- Oh! Revoilà la sirène!

Dean jeta à Sam un regard qui promettait conséquences, et Sam rit doucement.

- Voyons, Dean. Tu sais comme moi que si c'était moi à ta place, tu t'en donnerais à coeur joie.

Dean fit mine de réfléchir, puis un petit sourire réticent apparut sur son visage.

Ok, il avait raison.

Sam rit encore et Dean l'ignora en réprimande, s'asseyant près de Cas.

L'ange lui tendit un carnet.

- Pour communiquer.

Dean fit aussitôt de grands gestes en direction de Sam, lui montrant Castiel. _Tu vois? Lui au moins, il est prévenant!_

Sam fronça les sourcils d'un air désolé.

- Dean, je comprends rien...

Dean se figea.

...Bon.

La situation allait devenir gonflante, et vite fait.

Frustré, Dean ouvrit le carnet, pas vraiment délicatement, et attrapa un stylo.

**Vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur l'elfe?**

Sam le regarda.

- Si on récapitule, on a un elfe qui vole des voix, notamment d'enfants. Comme on a vu quand on est allés ce soir dans la maison du petit Tom, il les attaque durant leur sommeil. Lance son sort, récupère la voix, et déguerpit.

Sam fixa Castiel.

- On se doutait que la créature allait s'attaquer à Tom car l'enfant faisait des cauchemars depuis trois jours. Quasiment tous les enfants ont fait des cauchemars avant de se faire attaquer. A croire qu'ils sentent quand l'elfe va agir, ou que c'est lui qui les provoque. On y est allés pour l'intercepter, et... Tom est sauf, mais c'est Dean qui a perdu sa voix. L'elfe l'a mise dans une espèce de jarre.

Cas tourna une page de son livre :

- Il est écrit ici que la voix de quelqu'un de terrifié est particulière. Elle devient une arme contre la peur. Intrinsèquement, elle possède plus de puissance.

Dean roula des yeux. Bien entendu.

**Autant montrer des films d'horreur aux gamins, c'est plus rapide**.

Sam le dévisagea :

- Mais les enfants peuvent fuir, alors.

Son expression changea subtilement, passant à la mimique n° 17 Franchement Dean Ton Idée Est Horrible.

- Sans parler du côté totalement traumatisant.

Dean grimaça. Bon.

Sam poursuivit :

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi rassembler des voix? Cas, tu as parlé de "puissance"?

Sam leva la tête vers Cas mais celui-ci fixait _Dean_, ses yeux totalement sérieux :

- Il fait plus que rendre des cordes vocales inutiles. Il subtilise l'essence même de la voix.

Cas se rapprocha encore un peu de Dean, laissant son regard courir sur son visage. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- C'est ce que j'ai remarqué dès que tu es revenu. Dean. L'elfe vole des morceaux d'âme.

Les yeux de Sam s'agrandirent :

- On a volé un bout de l'âme de Dean?

Sous la table, Dean aperçut les poings de Cas se serrer.

- Oui.

Dean claqua sa langue contre son palais.

**Génial.**

xxx

xxx

Dean avait laissé Sam continuer les recherches et s'était installé sur le canapé, allumant la télévision par frustration.

- Dean?

Dean se retourna. Ses lèvres bougèrent, mais aucun son n'échappa sa bouche.

_Cas_.

A la tentative, les sourcils de Cas se froncèrent un peu plus, un éclair de tristesse traversant ses iris.

Dean lui sourit. Pour contrer, Dean lui sourit, ses yeux opaques, l'invitant à s'asseoir près de lui avec un entrain entièrement faux.

Cas s'assit et Dean se tourna de nouveau vers l'écran. Il pouvait sentir le poids du regard de l'ange sur lui.

- Dean. Comment vas-tu?

Dean arrêta de zapper. Il se tourna de nouveau vers lui, haussant les épaules avec exagération, une caricature de joie toujours accrochée aux lèvres.

Cas se renfrogna. Il fixa de manière entendue le carnet qui gisait sur le sol, jeté là dans un geste de rage, avant de relever les yeux.

- Non. Tu ne vas pas "bien".

Dean se pétrifia.

Il s'apprêta à devoir envoyer balader Cas mais ne put pas; celui-ci était soudain près, très près, trop, leurs cuisses collées, sa main gauche sur son épaule et sa main droite frôlant son cou.

Dean _hoqueta_.

Les doigts de Cas, contre son cou, bleuirent, mais rien ne se produisit. Cas soupira, petit souffle brisé entre ses lèvres, ses iris bleus plissés et tristes, tristes.

- Je ne peux rien faire... Je suis désolé.

Cas se leva brusquement, rejoignant de nouveau Sam.

Dean plaqua une main contre sa gorge, essayant de se persuader qu'il n'avait pas froid sans sa chaleur près de lui.

xxx

xxx

Le lendemain, ils visitèrent une nouvelle famille dont la petite fille de cinq ans faisait des cauchemars effroyables depuis deux nuits. Dean réalisa très vite combien c'était frustrant de ne pas pouvoir participer à l'interrogatoire (et "frustrant" était le mot poli); il laissa donc Sam avec les deux parents, et visita les lieux pour rencontrer la fillette. Castiel n'était pas avec eux, cherchant des indices de son côté, et cela lui convenait très bien : depuis ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec lui.

...Non, c'était faux. Cela faisait plus longtemps que ça.

La fillette était assise sur son lit, droite comme un i, un vieil ours en peluche raccommodé coincé dans ses bras. Elle fixait sa penderie avec une intensité déconcertante.

Elle ne se retourna pas quand Dean atteignit le seuil de sa chambre.

- C'est vous qu'êtes venus poser des questions à Papa et M'man?

N'entendant pas de réponse, elle le regarda. Dean hocha la tête lentement.

La fillette fronça les sourcils.

- C'est quoi vot' nom? Moi c'est Clara.

Dean essaya de mimer son nom avec ses lèvres, puis renonça et sortit son carnet, écrivant son nom en capitales d'imprimerie. Il tendit ensuite le carnet à l'enfant.

Elle fronça les sourcils de plus belle.

- ...D. Ca c'est D. E. Facile, A! Et l'autre... Uh.

Dean poussa un long soupir, se passant une main sur le visage. Cinq ans, c'est vrai.

Clara releva les yeux vers lui, pleine d'espoir.

- Je peux vous appeler Monsieur D?

Dean lui offrit un sourire fier, hochant la tête avec enthousiasme et levant le pouce. En voilà une petite intelligente.

Clara lui sourit en retour, puis l'expression disparut quand elle se tourna de nouveau vers la penderie. Ses petites mains s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la fourrure de son ours.

Elle chuchota :

- Monsieur D... Papa dit qu'y faut toujours être courageux, mais j'ai peur.

Elle fixa Dean.

- Je fais des cauc'mars. Et dans mes cauc'mars, le monstre de ma penderie vient me chercher. Il a un trou dans la gorge.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle eut un hoquet.

- J'ai _peur_...

Incapable de la consoler autrement, Dean la serra contre lui, caressant ses cheveux et la laissant pleurer contre sa veste.

xxx

xxx

- La famille correspond au profil. Je pense qu'on est bon. Ce soir, on s'installe près de la fenêtre de la chambre de Clara et on intercepte l'elfe.

Dean hocha la tête. Il aurait aimer qu'il existât une autre manière simple de dire oui sans parler; il allait finir par se faire un torticolis.

Dean gara l'Impala à une station essence. La supérette se trouvait assez loin, à plus de deux cents mètres. Une autre voiture était garée non loin d'elle.

Dean voulut sortir pour faire le plein, mais Sam l'en empêcha d'une main sur son épaule. Dean fronça les sourcils dans sa direction et son frère lui offrit un grand sourire.

- Laisse-moi faire. Ca va être plus facile pour aller payer ensuite. Les sirènes maudites, elles, restent dans la voiture!

Dean fit la moue. Sam rit, tapotant son épaule, et Dean repoussa sa main.

Une fois le plein terminé, Sam cogna doucement contre la vitre :

- Attention, la sirène boude!

Dean lui tira la langue. Sam rit de plus belle, tournant les talons pour aller payer.

Quand il sortit de la supérette, un sourire étirait toujours ses joues. Amusé malgré lui, Dean lui fit un signe de main, auquel il répondit avec enthousiasme, cet idiot. Souriant à son tour, Dean baissa la vitre dans le but de lui faire un geste obscène.

C'est alors que trois hommes sortirent de l'autre voiture, suivant Sam dans son dos.

Dean se figea un bref instant. Et puis, il se mit aussitôt à faire de grands gestes, pour tenter de prévenir Sam.

Sam haussa les épaules.

_Bon sang, Sammy._

Dean mima son dos, mima ses yeux, le sommant de se retourner.

Sam grimaça. Mimique n°14, Qué?

Dean se frappa le front d'une main.

Les hommes se rapprochaient. Dean gesticula de plus belle. Sam mit ses mains en porte-voix, "Je comprends rien, Dean!"

Un homme sortit un poignard de sa poche.

Dean sortit de la voiture en trombe, claquant la portière.

_Cas ! _

Un deuxième homme, le plus costaud des trois, attrapa Sam par derrière, enfonçant son bras contre sa gorge. Ses yeux devinrent noirs.

- Ca faisait longtemps, Winchester...

Dean grinça des dents; il sortit son shotgun. Le troisième homme, un revolver à la main, secoua la tête.

- Tût-tût. Pas de ça, Winchester. Sinon on dégomme le petit frère.

Sam donna un coup de coude au démon qui le tenait, mais celui au poignard vint pointer son arme contre son dos.

_CAS !_

Et puis, le monde explosa.

Une lumière aveuglante surgit, Dean se plaquant immédiatement contre le sol, un bras devant ses yeux, priant de toutes ses forces pour que Sam eût aussi fermé ses paupières à temps.

Quand la lumière s'éteignit, les démons gisaient carbonisés sur le sol, Sam en un seul morceau, Castiel debout tranquillement au milieu du carnage.

Cas pencha la tête sur le côté :

- Tu m'as appelé, Dean?

Dean pourrait _l'embrasser_.

x

x

Sam s'en était sorti qu'avec quelques cheveux roussis. Il faisait la moue d'un air malheureux, les touchant du doigt avec une extrême délicatesse, et Dean roula des yeux à son expression.

_Fais pas ta chochotte, Sammy. Tu es entier_.

Castiel, assis à l'avant de la voiture avec Dean (il l'a méritée, cette place, _bon sang_), se tourna vers Sam.

- Il te demande de pas faire ta "chochotte".

Sam fusilla Dean des yeux. Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire large.

Sam reporta son attention sur Castiel.

- Si tu peux lire ses pensées, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant?

Dean se _pétrifia_.

Cas lui jeta un coup d'oeil hésitant, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Sam.

- Ce n'est pas... que je lis ses pensées. Je pourrais en être capable, mais je ne le fais pas. Je sais combien...

Là, il fixa Dean, harpon bleu; hameçon inextricable.

- Je sais combien l'intimité est importante, et je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne le fais pas. Tu dois me croire, Dean : je n'ai jamais lu vos pensées.

Dean soutint son regard; le bleu ouvert et pur, quelque chose d'impossible dans ses profondeurs. Les sourcils froncés de sincérité. Les mâchoires serrées.

La seule fois où Cas avait vraiment trahi Dean, il n'avait pas été capable de le regarder dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas ce jour; c'était loin de là.

Dean sourit, lentement. Cas. Simplement _Cas_.

_Ok, je te crois_.

Cas émit un souffle, souriant à son tour avec quelque chose qui ne pouvait être qualifié que de _tendre_, et Dean détourna les yeux, se concentrant de nouveau sur la route.

Sam toussa :

- Dans ce cas, comment as-tu pu entendre son appel?

Cas haussa un sourcil. Dean ricana en silence devant l'expression : c'était la mimique de Sam n°8, Je Croyais Que C'Etait Evident.

- J'ai entendu sa voix intérieure. Quand on prie, ce n'est pas forcément à voix haute.

_Oh_.

Dean regardait toujours la route.

_Tu as dû en entendre, des choses, Cas_.

Dean se souvenait de jours au Purgatoire où, enchaînant appel désespéré après appel désespéré, il n'avait fait que maudire Cas intérieurement, le traitant de tous les noms, terrifié de son silence et à l'idée de le perdre. Il se souvenait de jours où, saoul, il avait prié Cas sans parler, babillant au fond de lui sans cesse, passant d'un sujet à l'autre, comme si Cas se trouvait véritablement à ses côtés. Il se souvenait des "I need you" et de ce qu'ils ne disaient pas.

Cas rencontra ses yeux dans le rétroviseur.

_J'ai mérité tout le mauvais, et je chéris tout_.

Dean ferma les yeux. Une longue seconde.

Sam donna un coup contre le dossier.

- Hé. Si tu t'endors, passe-moi le volant.

Dean lui sourit :

_Les petits frères qui se font avoir comme des bleus restent derrière._

Cas répéta ses paroles, et Sam grimaça de plus belle.

xxx

xxx

Ils retournèrent au bunker rassembler tout le nécessaire dans l'attente de leur mission du soir.

Dean trouva Cas seul dans la cuisine, assis sur une chaise et plongé dans ses pensées.

_Je_...

Cas leva la tête. Dean se positionna face à lui, ses deux mains sur ses épaules, le fixant dans les yeux.

_Il y a des choses que je voudrais dire. Des choses... que je devais certainement dire depuis longtemps. Je sais que tu peux les entendre, mais j'aimerais les dire avec mes vraies cordes vocales. Est-ce que ça te dérange pas? D'attendre encore un peu?_

Cas lui sourit. Cas lui _sourit_, ce sentiment pas si impossible, pas si indicible, battant dans le bleu, aussi sûr qu'une ancre.

- Je compte toujours t'attendre.

La gorge de Dean se _coinça._

ll se pencha en avant, frôlant la joue de ses lèvres, épelant "merci" contre sa peau.

xxx

xxx

Finalement, récupérer la voix de Dean fut assez facile. C'en était même décevant.

Sam soupira, refermant la jarre vide, un sourire fier sur les lèvres.

- La sirène a récupéré sa voix. Dommage, pas de prince charmant dans l'histoire...

Il releva la tête.

Dean et Cas _s'embrassaient_, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, les mains de Dean dans les cheveux de Cas et celles de l'ange autour de sa taille.

...Sam cligna des yeux.

- Faites comme si je n'avais rien dit.

XXX

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin: <strong>Héhéhé... :'D

Merci encore à tous!


End file.
